Um Pedaço do Paraíso
by Ptyxx
Summary: Severus e Lucius se encontram em Azkaban. Slash.


**Título:** Um Pedaço do Paraíso  
**Autora:** Ptyx  
**Resumo:** Severus e Lucius se encontram em Azkaban  
**Alertas:** spoilers para o sexto livro  
**Disclaimer:** Não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling, WB, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc.

Escrita para a festa de Amigo Oculto do Potter Slash Fics, como um presente para o meu adorado Marck Evans (dei sorte no sorteio, né?)

**Um Pedaço do Paraíso**

A guerra terminara com a vitória dos mocinhos. A atuação de Severus como espião fora fundamental para esse desfecho feliz. No entanto, Severus fora condenado a passar cinco anos em Azkaban, pelo "assassinato" de Dumbledore.

Era uma daquelas ironias da guerra.

Severus aceitara a decisão do tribunal sem se revoltar, pois se considerava culpado, mas com uma sensação de vazio e inutilidade, já que a culpa que sentia só seria aliviada se ele fosse condenado à morte.

Deixou-se levar à cela fria e escura e deitou-se sobre o colchão duro sem nada esperar nem desejar.

No dia seguinte, no entanto, surpreendeu-se quando o carcereiro o levou à cela de Lucius Malfoy — uma cela bem maior e mais confortável do que a sua, com uma cama de casal, mesa, cadeiras e diversas arcas.

Severus não precisava ser um gênio para compreender que Lucius obtivera tudo aquilo à custa de suborno e ameaças, e que provavelmente ele detinha um grande poder ali dentro. Conhecendo Lucius muito bem, Severus preparou-se para aquela que provavelmente seria a sua última guerra: Severus não iria se tornar capacho de Lucius Malfoy.

— Severus!

A voz de Lucius demonstrava emoção, contudo. Severus não estava preparado para isso. Nem para o abraço caloroso daquele que fora, um dia, seu protetor e amante, e que depois o abandonara no inferno. Severus retribuiu o abraço com certa hesitação.

— Lucius.

— Você salvou a vida de Draco. Eu lhe serei eternamente grato.

Ah, era isso, então. Mas Severus não o fizera por Lucius, fizera? O próprio Severus não sabia dizer. Tantos fatores envolvidos! O próprio Draco, uma criança mimada, mas pela qual Severus se sentia responsável; Narcissa, que o comovera com seu desespero de mãe; Dumbledore, seu mentor, que... Mas Severus não queria se lembrar _daquilo_.

Talvez o tivesse feito por Lucius também. Mas os sentimentos de Severus por Lucius sempre haviam sido muito complicados.

— Contaram-me que você traiu o Lord das Trevas. Não ouvirá nenhuma condenação da minha parte. — Lucius apertou os ombros de Severus. — Você sabe que, por mais que eu compartilhasse dos ideais dele no início, nossos caminhos há muito haviam divergido. Só mantive a aparência de lealdade a ele para proteger minha família.

Quem poderia dizer o quanto de verdade havia naquelas palavras? O camaleônico Lucius era tão escorregadio que seria capaz de enganar a si mesmo.

— Você está cercado de luxo por aqui...

— Conforto não faz mal a ninguém, mas não traz felicidade.

— _Felicidade?_

— Não acredita mais em felicidade, Severus?

— Devo dizer que esse tipo de filosofia de almanaque não me comove. Principalmente considerando-se onde estamos.

— Oh, não seja cínico. Venha, vamos cear. Consegui que me trouxessem um bom vinho de elfos.

— É melhor me dizer logo o que quer de mim.

— Como assim? Não somos amigos? — Lucius soava genuinamente ofendido.

— Nós dois somos de Slytherin. Você não dá ponto sem nó.

— Deixe de ser paranóico. O que acha que estou querendo de você?

— O que sempre quis.

— Era tão ruim assim? — perguntou Lucius.

— Ser seu escravo sexual? Ser humilhado moralmente por você todas as noites em que você se dignava a me receber em sua cama?

Lucius pareceu chocado com as acusações de Severus, e pestanejou.

— Você gostava.

— Eu estava apaixonado por você — disse Severus, quase num rosnado. — Eu tinha doze anos quando me apaixonei por você!

— Espere aí! Eu não tirei a sua virgindade aos doze anos. Você grudou em mim desde que eu o defendi daqueles Gryffindors. Eu tinha dezessete anos; como todo adolescente normal, era louco por uns amassos. Não foi minha culpa se você teve uma paixonite adolescente e se esperava algo que eu não podia ter-lhe dado. Você era uma criança.

— Não distorça os fatos. Desde então, sempre que eu tinha férias, nós nos encontrávamos.

— Você vinha atrás de mim por sua livre e espontânea vontade.

— Não adianta discutirmos isso agora. São águas passadas. Eu vou voltar à minha cela.

— Não, Severus, não vá. Por favor.

Lucius pedindo "por favor" a ele? Aquilo era novo.

— Não vou ser seu escravo — declarou Severus, com mais segurança do que realmente sentia.

— Você nunca foi meu escravo.

— Você me humilhava. Chamava-me de sangue ruim, mesmo sabendo que eu era meio-a-meio. Dizia que tinha nojo de me ter na sua cama. Dizia que eu era tão feio que...

Lucius o interrompeu, aproximando-se dele:

— Acha que eu aceitaria você na minha cama se não me sentisse atraído por você?

— Parodiando o que você mesmo disse, quando se é jovem, tudo o que se quer é uma boa transa.

— É verdade, eu era um tolo. Ainda sou, mas a vida me ensinou duras lições. — Lucius levou o dedo aos lábios de Severus. — Eu sei. Filosofia de almanaque. Não importa, Severus, é a verdade. Não quero um escravo. Não entende que eu tenho poder aqui dentro e posso ter quantos escravos quiser? Não faltam homens aqui, e muitos deles com menos da metade da minha idade, dispostos a lamber minhas botas ou chupar meu pau. Não é disso que preciso. Que diabo, você não sabe o que é estar aqui há dois anos sem uma pessoa inteligente com quem conversar!

— Se é isso o que você quer, sinto muito. Sabe muito bem que conversar nunca foi o meu forte.

Lucius riu e, ao fazê-lo, seu rosto se iluminou. Um pouco do brilho da juventude retornou a ele, e só então Severus se deu conta de como Lucius envelhecera.

— É exatamente a isso que me refiro: mesmo uma simples observação autodepreciativa como esta é algo que há muito tempo não escuto — declarou Lucius. — Você não sabe a falta que me faz a sua inteligência, o seu sarcasmo...

Um sorriso de desdém brotou nos lábios de Severus.

— Não vá ficar sentimental. Se começar a declarar o seu amor eterno por mim...

Severus não terminou a frase, e Lucius riu de novo.

— O que você irá fazer? — perguntou Lucius, roçando a ponta dos dedos nas faces de Severus.

Severus o agarrou com violência. Não tinha mais nada a perder na vida. Podia ceder aos impulsos. Lucius Malfoy não tinha mais nenhum poder sobre ele; Severus estava acima daquilo tudo. Se Lucius o queria, agora iria ser do jeito que _Severus_ quisesse.

— Você gostava de me humilhar, Lucius. Não negue.

Severus o arrastou pela cela até encontrar a parede. Viu os olhos de Lucius espelharem uma faísca de medo. As mãos de Severus tremeram por um instante e, numa tentativa desesperada de recuperar o controle, esmagou os lábios contra os de Lucius, imprensando-o contra a parede. Severus mordia, impiedoso, e forçava um joelho por entre as coxas do outro mago, arrancando-lhe gemidos de dor e prazer.

— Sev... Severus... Oh... Por favor...

Severus não sabia se Lucius estava pedindo para ele parar ou para continuar. _Tanto faz_, disse a si mesmo. Agarrou Lucius pelo pulso e o arrastou pelo quarto. Jogou Lucius na cama e atirou-se sobre ele, prendendo-o com o peso do seu corpo. Lucius separou as pernas e passou-as ao redor de seus quadris, e um tremor percorreu o corpo de Severus. Severus cravou as unhas nos ombros de Lucius e se afastou dele.

— Você ao menos tem um lubrificante aqui ou não usa isso com seus escravos?

Lucius franziu o cenho.

— Eu ficaria ofendido, se ainda me restasse alguma capacidade de raciocínio nesse momento.

Lucius sentou-se na cama e estendeu a mão para abrir uma arca ao lado da cama e retirar um frasco. Ao se voltar para Severus, em vez de entregar o frasco de lubrificante em suas mãos, Lucius aproximou os lábios dos seus e o beijou. Sempre sedutor, Lucius provocava-o, roçando os lábios sedosos contra os seus e percorrendo-lhe as costas com as mãos suaves. Severus sentiu-se derreter sob aqueles carinhos.

Mas não era isso o que ele queria. Precisava recuperar o controle. Empurrou Lucius contra o colchão e arrancou-lhe as vestes.

Lucius era ainda muito bonito; a pele clara e macia, exposta, parecia implorar para ser tocada. Por um instante Severus se esqueceu de seus objetivos. Aproximou a boca e passou a língua por sobre um róseo mamilo, que se tornou rígido ao primeiro toque.

Lucius não demonstrava mais sinais de medo e reagia com entusiasmo a cada carícia. Severus não o deixava retribuir — não queria ser distraído.

— Você quer me enlouquecer — gemeu Lucius, tirando as cuecas e revelando o membro completamente ereto.

Severus desviou os olhos para resistir à tentação, e olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Lucius.

— Diga que eu sou sujo, fedorento, e que meus cabelos são um nojo.

Lucius levou a mão aos cabelos de Severus e acariciou-os.

— Não vou dizer que não seja verdade — disse Lucius, com um sorriso irônico. Então se tornou mais grave. — O que é que você quer, Severus? Que tipo de tortura é essa? Eu não me importo, desde que você termine o que começou...

Severus afastou-se, tirou as próprias roupas, apoiou os tornozelos de Lucius sobre os ombros e segurou-lhe as coxas.

A sensação da pele nua contra seu corpo foi quase demais para ele suportar. Severus encheu os dedos de lubrificante e passou-os sobre o próprio pênis. Lucius o fitava em expectativa, um brilho cheio de desejo nos olhos. Dois dedos não muito cuidadosos penetraram a intimidade de Lucius, que a princípio se retraiu, com uma expressão de desconforto, ou mesmo dor.

Severus segurou-lhe as coxas com mais força e insistiu. Os músculos internos cederam, e os dedos ganharam mais liberdade de movimento. Assim que sentiu Lucius relaxar, Severus removeu os dedos e substituiu-os por seu pênis túrgido. Fechando os olhos, Severus deu o impulso inicial e mergulhou no calor estreito e acolhedor do outro mago. Lucius arqueou-se em sua direção. Oh, maldito, aquilo era bom demais. Cravando as unhas nas coxas de Lucius, Severus foi mais fundo. Lucius respondeu impulsionando-se contra ele. Os gemidos de ambos e os sons de seus corpos se encontrando preencheram os ares e Severus passou a mover os quadris em um ritmo alucinante.

— Mais forte! — pediu Lucius, numa voz rouca que roubou o que ainda restava de sanidade a Severus. Seus dedos cerraram-se em torno do pênis de Lucius como que por vontade própria e ele bombeou ao mesmo tempo em que mergulhava em estocadas cada vez mais fortes e rápidas. Mudou um pouco o ângulo e escutou Lucius dar um grito rouco de prazer.

— Ah! Isso... De novo...

Insistindo naquele ângulo, Severus quase dobrou o corpo de Lucius em dois, impelindo-se contra ele e roçando a cada vez naquele ponto que fazia Lucius gritar de prazer. Era incrível, ter Lucius sob si, vê-lo se contorcer em prazer. Severus estava quase no limiar quando viu o corpo de Lucius se crispar e o sêmen jorrar de seu pênis. Implacável, mergulhou até o fundo mais uma, duas vezes, até ser tomado por um clímax como há muito tempo não experimentara.

Quando voltou a si, estava tombado sobre Lucius, que tentava achar espaço para respirar. Ergueu-se e olhou para Lucius, totalmente exposto diante de si. Uma palavra agora bastaria... Ele poderia se vingar de toda a humilhação que Lucius lhe infligira.

Mas Lucius limpou o sêmen com os lençóis, repousou a cabeça languidamente sobre um travesseiro e estendeu os braços para Severus. Uma tristeza indescritível se abateu sobre Severus. Derrotado, ele se deixou tombar ao lado de Lucius.

Lucius fitou-o olhos nos olhos.

— Severus?

— O que é? Quer chamar os seus outros escravos e me ridicularizar, apresentar-me a eles como o seu sapo? Eu não me importo.

— Qual é o problema com você? Foi a melhor transa que tive há não sei quanto tempo.

O coração de Severus bateu mais rápido, mas, sem querer acreditar, ele não disse nada.

— Eu sei que da próxima vez não será a mesma coisa, porque já vou estar prevenido. Mas não me importo — disse Lucius, quase ronronando. — Sei que você é criativo o bastante para pensar em muitas formas de me entreter.

Severus teve medo. Estava começando a acreditar.

— Se está falando sério, você vai se ajoelhar aqui diante de mim e jurar que nunca mais terá outro homem em sua cama. Que vai ser só meu.

Lucius fechou os olhos, respirando fundo de um modo concentrado, como que absorvendo as palavras de Severus.

— Tão possessivo, tão ciumento... — Lucius agarrou-lhe a mão e levou-a a seu pênis. — Sente como você me deixa excitado? Nem parece que acabei de gozar.

Severus segurou delicadamente o pênis de Lucius, semi-ereto, em sua mão, como se fosse algo muito precioso.

Quando Lucius abriu os olhos, Severus fitou-o intensamente, usando o único poder mágico que lhe restava sem sua varinha, e o que viu na mente de Lucius lhe trouxe lágrimas aos olhos. Lucius não estava mentindo. Lucius, que brilhava mais do que a mais brilhante estrela no céu; Lucius, que havia sido seu primeiro e único amor, o queria.

— Lucius...

Os olhos de Lucius também brilhavam.

— Eu tinha de me casar, Severus. Sou um Malfoy. Precisava assegurar minha descendência.

Severus afastou as mãos de Lucius.

— E não podia levar o seu sapo com você.

— Pare com essa história de sapo. Mesmo que você fosse um príncipe de verdade, não poderíamos ter ficado juntos.

— Conversa fiada. Você não deixou de ter um amante em cada esquina, mesmo depois de casado.

— Exato! Você não entende a diferença? Amantes descartáveis. Nenhum deles jamais me deu o que você me dava, Severus.

— É óbvio — replicou Severus, com amargura. — Você me treinou desde os doze anos a fazer tudo o que lhe dava prazer.

— Acha que eu não podia treinar outros a fazerem o mesmo?

Severus baixou os olhos e não respondeu. Estava se sentindo tão vulnerável diante de Lucius como na adolescência.

Lucius segurou-lhe o queixo de leve e o ergueu.

— Nenhum deles era você, Severus. Essa era a diferença que eu, estúpido como sou, só entendi aqui, em Azkaban, quando não tinha mais nada a fazer além de refletir sobre todos os erros de minha vida.

As mãos de Severus tremiam, e ele pousou uma delas sobre o peito de Lucius, para firmá-la. Lucius a tomou entre as suas e a beijou.

—Vamos jantar agora? Ou prefere tomar um banho primeiro? Eu posso mandar meus escravos preparem uma banheira só para nós, com essência de almíscar e sândalo, como você gostava...

Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Ele era jogado em Azkaban e ganhava o amante de seus sonhos. E mais vinho de elfos e banhos aromáticos.

— Conforto é bom, mas não traz felicidade? — perguntou Severus, em tom irônico.

Lucius meneou a cabeça.

— Errado. Não é essa a moral da história.

— Qual é, então? "Você não dá valor ao que tem até perder"?

— Ah, essa é boa, mas também não é essa.

— Eu desisto. — Severus brincou com uma das mechas dos longos cabelos loiros do amante. — Diga logo, sr. Filósofo de Almanaque.

— Para cada um de nós está reservado um pedaço do Paraíso.

Severus deu um sorriso sarcástico, mas segurou Lucius junto a si: não seria tolo a ponto de deixar escapar o pedaço que lhe cabia.

**Fim**


End file.
